The Mysterious Alchemist
by Hitomi's shimobo
Summary: Klara Mawole is a state alchemist and an Ishbalian. She gets attacked by Scar surprised by the fact that she is an Ishbalian. He doesn't kill her but he injures her severely. What will happen to her when she gets out of the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Shimobo: Yeah, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist so don't sue.

Hitomi: Enjoy, but I'll tell you now it isn't that descriptive.

Shimobo: Shush, I wrote this at like 10 every night for like a week two months ago; that is why it isn't that good! My writing has gotten better since then by a lot!

Hitomi: yeah, I guess. onward now!

* * *

Gasping for air I ran to the hotel where he would either have to leave me alone or show himself and be known he was back and hurting the Alchemists... again. Glancing around to see where the nearest hotel or Inn was and there was one about 500 meters away. Looking back I couldn't see_ him_ but I new he was following me.

Thinking to myself, _sometimes I hate being me. _I walked or more of staggered up to the counter to get a room the desk man exclaimed," Miss, you bleeding from the side!"

I touched my side where he hit me and lifted to look at it. Sure enough it was bleeding, badly. I stumbled and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke the sun streaked in through white curtains. I glanced around the place I was in. There was some sort of flowers, I'm no good at know what kind, they were pink, and a side table with an old looking clock on it.The clock read 15:20. I sat tried to sit up to get a better view of the room but a stab of pain shot through my side that made me rethink that. _Where am I? What happened to me? _I asked myself.

As if on cue a doctor came into the room and said calmly," Oh, good your awake. What is your name miss?"

"My name?" I replied my head foggy to the point,_ oh, no! I forgot my name some how!_

"The desk man who brought you in said you hit your head on a coffee table as you fell. I hoped this wouldn't happen. I think you have a concoction (is that the right word? I'm sorry if it isn't), miss. Other then the problem with you forgeting your name, the only problem is your side wound it is healing well."As the doctor went on explaining the enjury I went deep in thought.

I remember getting chased by a man who wanted to kill me, and going into a hotel to get away. Then the rest is a blank.

"How long was I out for, doc?" I asked interrupted his long winded explanation.

"About a week. You lost a lot of blood before you got here and it seems you were being chased. Do you remember that?" the doctor answered after he looked at his clipboard.

"I remember running away from a guy and going into the hotel but that is pretty much it." I answered feeling the bump that was on my head above my right eye.

"You are part of the military as well you were waring a uniform at least." the doctor added," Do you remember any thing about that?"

I thought hard about it then it came back to me. I was running away from a scary man known as Scar and I am a state alchemist," That is why I'm hurt. I am an alchemist."I answered half aware of what I was murmuring.

"Thank you that will make it easier to find out who you are. I'll have a nurse come in with some food." the doctor anounced walking out the door. I heard him murmur as he shut the door, "Odd for an Ishvalian to be a state alchemist."

A few minutes later a nurse came in with some food and whispered,"We are in the process of figuring out who you are, Miss. Shouldn't be long now. Eat and wait is all you can do now. Can you sit up?"

I tried to sit up again and was able to with out as much pain it seemed. I looked at my side and it's bandage was bloody still," Why is it still bloody?"

"It opens really easily still. You need to sit still as possible until it heals." The nurse replied setting the tray of food down. She looked me in the eye and asked,"Why did you join the army? It killed almost all of your people."

"I did it for reasons... I can't remember. I fell and hit my head as well as getting slashed across the side almost half way through." I said pointing at my head and smiled.

"I wonder if the brothers will be sent to check who you are..." the nurse murmured with a far away look," You just keep living. Okay?"

As she left some one else came in, " Look what you got yourself into, jeez."

"What? You're already here? Man! I didn't need to faint from blood loss again so soon!" I said floping back down on to my pillow.

"It wasn't my idea to come here, okay? "Ed shouted angrily coming closer," It seems you remember more then you say you do, Klara?"

"Only when I saw you. Did I remember who the hell you were. Where's Al?" I retorted not looking at him.

"In the hall." Ed replied crossing his arms." So who got you in so much pain? I would remember if it was me."

"It was Scar you idiot and not if you were really hammered! He was surprised to see I'm an Ishvalian. That is the only reason I lived. But enough about me what are you doing back in Central, Full Metal?" I asked turning my red eyes onto him.

"Umm... Scar is in town so we are following him and that is why. Why are you in town?" Ed replied calmed down abit.

"No, real good reason," I paused then smiled and asked," You want my milk, shrimp?"

Ed bowed his head and started to tremble in anger," **What did you say?!** **If you weren't all ready on the brink of death I would put you there myself you good for n-."**

I started laughing my head off but then got a spike of pain in my side so, I had to stop. I looked up at him and grinned," You play into that every time Ed!"

He looked just ready to smack me upside the head when Mustang came into the room," You really did get yourself into a mess here, Major Mawole?"

"Mustang, does it look like I did this on purpose?" I asked blinking at him. Then added, "The only way I would end up like this some what on purpose is if I got Ed so mad that he did this to me."

Ed admitted," It's actually probably true. Who was it?"

I turned to look out the window at the clear blue sky. Then answered quietly," It was Scar and I already told you that."

"**What Scar?!**" Ed shouted in disbelief, "Why aren't you died like the others?"

"Ed, he's my red-eyed kin," I answered turning back towards him brokenhearted.

"So," Ed started scratching his chin," your saying he was freaked out at that you were an Ishvalian and messed up and only hurt you very, very, very, very, very badly?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered looking at the ceiling.

"That stinks," Ed grumbled turning to leave," Get well so I can beat you up."

"See? He does care!" Mustang said grinning pointing at the door after Ed slammed it.

"Why are you here?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, I wondered what the top of your head looked like. You are taller then me after all." Mustang answered teasingly.

"I only got taller then you in this last month. I was a half a foot shorter then you a year ago so that's not a good answer give me another excuse." I retorted.

"Um... I wanted to the top of your head again!" Mustang said beaming," I mean I get bored seeing the top of Ed's head after awhile."

"Well, you're just going to live with it until you or him die or discharge, huh?" I replied sourly.

"If you really think I'm going to die you need to think more positively." Mustang murmured looked sad," I mean you lived through an attack from Scar. Other then the Elrics you are the only other one. Plus, now you know that Scar wont kill you any time soon."

"I wonder if that is really true." I muttered looking out the window again." Oh, and don't let Armstrong come here untill I'm well enough so where I don't start bleeding when I laugh."

"Heh, that's smart. Well, better let you rest, again" Mustang said chuckling and waving good bye.

As he shut the door I looked at the food on the platter before me and rolled my eyes. The shut them and fell into a pained half sleep. The smell of the hospital made me want to barf.

* * *

Hitomi: See? You like or no?

Shimobo: Give me _your** honest **_opinion about it... even if you hated it. Tell me, and why you disliked it of coarse or even why you dislike it.

Hitomi: And the reason probably isn't that good if it is because she call Ed short or because it doesn't describe the main character at all.

Shimobo: Yeah, I all ready notice I didn't describe her so I will work on that in my next chapter! ( which may or may not come this month)


	2. Chapter 2

I was going through this story and realized that chapter 2 was missing... and than I realized it isn't really necessary to the plot of the story but I'm adding it any ways! ^~^ OH! and in case you care I actually figured out where this story is going so I am hopefully going to get it written and uploaded so I don't have to worry about it anymore... Oh and the fact that it would mean I would have actually finished a story that has some relevance to it. ^~^ anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Scar's POV

_ The alchemists are getting annoying,_ I thought as I snuck around in the shadows, following one of them. She was called the 'Vine Alchemist' and, apparently, she can make vines and other plants with out any problem, and in an instant because of the tattooed circle on the back of her hand. She also didn't have her race put in her file that I stole. I wonder why...Oh well, her friends killed my family that's all that matters right now.

Getting closer to her I noticed that she had blond hair,like the _annoying_ Elric brothers, always following me. I need to deal with them, but they have two many friends in high places to do that. The one is really the suit of armor so I can't kill him, only take him out for a little while. The other one, The Full Metal Alchemist, was _small_, quick and tricky. Also he was blond, which for no apparent reason, bothers me.

I ran up in front of her and charged up my arm to punch her. Right then, I noticed her eyes.

They were red, like mine and my people, the only people with red eyes. Her skin was dark like all the Ishbalians as well.

Not being able to stop the punch I swung off to the side, but still hit her. I wanted to ask this alchemist some questions if possible now.

She, with good reason, got scared and ran. Stunned for a moment at the fact that she was an Alchemist and an Ishbalian I watched her go, leaving a bloody trail to follow if I wanted to.

As she disappeared from view, I snapped out my dazed state of confusion, surprised and trying reason why the girl was an alchemist, more of a _state_ alchemist. Looking around quickly I took in the bleak surroundings. It was one of the slums. What was she doing _here_ when she could have a place up in the good part of town?

Even more curious now I followed the trail of blood, for some reason grimacing. At a brisk walk I followed, knowing that she would probably not make it very far.

After about five minutes of not finding her I ran a little then I noticed that the trail was leading to an Inn that had an ambulance parked in front of it. _So she made it to this hotel? It had to be at least ten miles away from where I attacked her. _Smirking at the thought of someone running ten miles, heavily wounded, it made me wonder if she would actually live.

One Week Later

As I wandered aimlessly through central in the shadows I found myself near the hospital that the Vine Alchemist was brought to. Pulling out the stolen documents, I checked what her name was as I, for some reason beyond me, went into the hospital. I saw Roy Mustang coming out of a hall and quickly sat down pulling a newspaper that was on the table to my face so he didn't recognize me.

When he walked by, I heard him mutter something about the Elric brothers and the Vine Alchemist and how he was most likely going to end up the shortest one by the time they stopped growing and something about how he was never really liked by his companions.

I laughed silently as I left again. She was alive and apparently speaking. It was amazing at the fact that she lived at all but now, only a week later, awake and talking. I quickly went to the shadows again, knowing the Elrics were somewhere near by.


	3. Chapter 3

Shimobo: Ha! I finally finished it!

Hitomi: And it's still really short.

Shimobo: Yes, yes, I noticed this. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but this is what I got done after six months and I thought I should put something up for you few reader that thought I gave up on this story.

* * *

Klara's POV

3 months later

"Finally!" I shouted as I walked out the front door of the hospital.. Some of the people around me smiled at my cheerfulness about coming out of the hospital, while others snickered. I just grinned and took in a deep breath of fresh air to clean out the nasty hospital smell that I had been living in and it hurt. The pain from my injury shot up my side. I inhaled sharply and grabbed my injured side. Using the circle on the back of my hand I made leaves and pressed them up against the wound, which opened, again. Quickly deprived of my happiness, I went back inside to get it dressed again before I left.

When I got to the desk, the nurse said with a smile, "Back already? We told you it would open up."

"Yeah, yeah, Just dress it again and I'll wait for the bleeding to stop. Then, I'll leave and be more careful this time," I huffed, glaring at the nurse for being so cheery that I came back to the hospital.

"Okay, Major Mawole, right this way," she said after a minute on the phone with the doctor.

I followed her to a room that the doctor was in. He was with another patient. Glaring at him and the nurse, who was glad I was here because the Elric brothers were forced to come see me every three days. Sometimes they were actually dragged in by Mustang or Hawkeye.

"Take a sit in that chair for a minute, Ms. Mawole," the doctor said to me, then said a few things to the patient, and then came over with some bandages to redress my wound for the 20th time that week. Being a Tuesday it was pretty sad. Right when he got done he said, "You should stay here at least until it doesn't open every time you move too much."

"If I liked the hospital and the Elrics that much I would, but I don't really like either of them so, no thanks, Doc," I replied, taking a sharp breath as he put some sort of medic stuff on it to clean it.

The doctor, whose name I never took the time to learn, sighed and said, "Tell me you are going to be careful then, Klara Mawole."

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I want to bleed to death!" I said with an exasperated sigh. The doctor looked at me with a blank stare. I let loose another exasperated sigh and then said, "Fine, I'll be careful not to let my guts bleed out. Happy?"

The doctor nodded, and I was released once again. Walking outside again, not taking a deep breath but slowly cleansing out the nasty hospital smell. I looked around and saw Mustang and Hawkeye standing nearby to the right. I walked over to them. Hawkeye saw me first, smiled, and said to me, "You look like you're too happy to be out."

I nodded and smiled back, "I am happy. I finally get away from the stench most people say is sterile and means it's clean. Personally, I would take the lemon scented crap over that any day."

"Does it still hurt?" Mustang asked, with a well hidden evil gleam to his eyes.

"Nope, never did hurt. Just bleeds like crazy, when I, well, do almost anything." I said looking at my side.

"Oh," he said, looking surprised and disappointed at the same time. "Wait? Weren't you in pain about three months ago?"

"Only because of my head." I answered, starting to walk away. "See you two later. I have things to do."

I sighed as I turned around a corner and stepped into the shade of a maple tree. I stood there watching people walk by, some of them rushing, some of them just walking leisurely. Some had brown hair some had black, and a few with blonde. Wait, one of the blondes was walking with a tin can next to him. "Edward!" I yelled, walking out from the shade of the tree.

He turned towards me spinning around quickly. Then he relaxed and said, disappointed, "Oh, it's you, Klara."

"Are you saying that I'm worthless just because I'm hurt in the side still?" I asked, glaring walking up, glaring down at him.

"Of course I am. It's not like you can chase me even if you did hate what I said. Your side would open again. Are you sure you should be out?" He asked, shrugging, acting like he wasn't annoyed that I was purposely towering over him.

I sighed dramatically and asked, "What is with people and asking that? Seriously, you're the sixth person to ask me that."

"Only six?" Ed asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

I glared at him once again and said, "That is the number of people I've talked to! And since you're being so mean, I'm going to leave!"I walked away more to annoy him than because he was being mean. He's just too easy to annoy.

I walked around town not wanting to go home. The last time I tried, I nearly got cut in half. Thinking back on it, I remember seeing a look of surprise on Scar's face when jumped me. I don't know whether it was because the fact that I was Ishvailian or whether it was because I was a girl. I don't know. Whatever the reason it was, I was happy about it. I sighed and walked around a corner, running into someone. I looked up to see who it was and what do you know, it's a surprised Scar. "Boo?" I said backing away slowly. He just stood there looking shocked. I laughed then turned around and jogged off to find someone to talk to. I stopped jogging before I started to have to breathe heavier so I didn't jog very far, but I saw the Elrics standing about where they were a moment before. Mustang and Hawkeye were with them now.

I snuck up behind Ed and said, "Boo," Just like I did when I literally ran into Scar. He turned around slowly and looked at me.

"What do you want, Klara?" he asked, glaring at me.

"I just ran into Scar. I thought I'd let you know." I answered, pouting a little bit and then I turned to walk away.

"What?" Mustang, Al, and Ed all shouted at the same time. Then Hawkeye asked, "What'd he do?"

I turned around and said, "Stood there and looked completely and utterly shocked." Then I turned back around, deciding to finally to go home because he obviously wasn't going to try to kill me, and if he was he wasn't in the right area, then again I knew a different way home than the way I usually took.

* * *

Shimobo: Hoped you liked it. Have a good rest of the day.

Hitomi: If there are still mistakes my bad. I actually edited this for her. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Shimobo: yeah, hello sorry for taking so long on putting this thing up... I actually finished this earlier today so I'm deeply sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes through out the chapter.

Hitomi: I noticed how short this whole thing has been so far and am sorry for that part of Shimobo's incompatance.

Shimobo: I go for quality of the story over length. so yeah, review if it pleases you and is you want anything to happen in this or any of my other fics I always like suggestions for my work, to make them more interesting for the readers, the few of you there are. Enjoy~! ^~^

* * *

I quickly walked away from the place were I bumped into the Vine Alchemist, thinking to myself a reason for doing so, o_nly because she talked to the annoying Elric brothers and Mustang soon after their annoyingness and attack me for no good reason... okay they have a good reason, I just don't want to have to deal with it right now._ I sighed and rolled my eyes at my own antics and started towards the ally that I've been staying in.

When I got to the ally I looked at the cold and suffering bums there, looking like they were about to start fighting over who got to stand closer to the fire, or who got the last slice of a tiny orange. _Is this really what I come to live in over the years? _I sighed and then went in further into the depths of the bums. They all moved out of my way, they knew who I was, or at least, what I was, what I've done.

I sat down somewhere near the middle of the ally on top of a create and sighed deeply. I looked around the cluttered ally again and found that everyone here didn't care they didn't have a good life, they had each other, no matter how much they argued. I stood up again and left the ally. I didn't know where I was going to but to some where else was definitely were I wanted to be. Maybe I'd find a different alchemist to get rid of, maybe.

~^~^~

I ended up at the Vine Alchemists apartment. _Why do I have the feeling I'm going insane?_ It's highly possible now that I think about it. My mind has been repeating the same question for the past three months. _Why would a Ishbalian join the military that destroyed the way we lived for no reason?_ I really need to figure it out. Maybe she is part of the military to gain their trust so she can get to the higher ups. Then why would she be friends with the Elrics? They've pissed off the higher ups in the small amount of time they've been part of the military more then anyone else, other then me of course. I've been doing it purposely unlike the two of them.

I sighed again. I needed to ask someone who knew her reasoning but the only person who probably knew was the Vine alchemist herself. I wasn't just about to walk up to her and ask," Why in god's name did you become a state alchemist?" She'd more then likely tie me up with vines or some other plant and call Mustang, or worse the Elrics. I turned around and was about to walk away when an old lady walked by chuckling softly. I stopped moving and she turned to me and said," Miss Mawole is a nice person, she probably will say yes if you ask nicely."

I actually smirked and said," Thank you, but I don't 'think she'd like seeing me."

"Oh, such a shame. She seems so lonely." the lady looked disappointed and then hobbled away.

I glanced back up to the Vine Alchemists apartment and still wondered what kind of person she actually was, wondering why she became a state alchemist. I saw the curtains shift and gasped in surprise. I almost laughed at my antics lately, truly this alchemist certainly has my nerves frayed. I took a deep breath and then turned to walk away when a voice behind me asked, "So, Mr. Scar, why exactly did you not kill me?"

I turned back around quickly, more slightly surprised to see her just standing there, leaning on the side of the building, so relaxed, or, at least, appearing to be relaxed. She had her hand gently holding her side that I had incinerated, it was probably bleeding again. She must really hate hospitals to come out when walking opened up the wound.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I didn't kill you?" I replied trying not to show my surprise still.

She shrugged and then grimaced in pain," I guess I should be, but is there really as reason for me to be happy when there isn't a real reason other then you wanting to question me?"

"Who said that I want to question you?" I replied just trying not to give myself away.

"Aren't you questioning me right now?"

"If I were questioning you don't you think I'd be a lot more pushy with the answers?" I said some what hoping that she wouldn't reply with another question.

"Hn," she said trying not to laugh, most likely because of the wound in her side, " Not necessarily. Maybe you're going with a kinder approach to it because you feel sorry for hurting some one of your own race. But what do I know?"

I chuckled and she obviously was surprised by that. Really I was chuckling because I was feeling nervous, not because I found what she said humorous. I felt like asking "Do you really want me to answer that?" but that would catch her off guard and make her think I was more then a person bent on revenge for our people, for my brother.

When I didn't say anything she asked almost harshly, "I bet you're wondering why I joined the sate alchemists, or something along those lines. I will tell you one thing. I wont tell you unless you stop killing the alchemists and wont kill me."

After she said that I just turned and walked away. I knew it was rude to do, I've had a proper conversation or two in my life time, but I wont, no, can't say I wont kill anymore state alchemists, especially if they attack me first. Plus it started to rain and I didn't want to get caught out in the open when it started to poor.


	5. Chapter 5

Klara's POV

As Scar disapeared into the mist of the rain I let out my breath, which I didn't relize I was holding,_ glad he didn't notice how scared I was. _I looked up to my window. _He knows exactly where I live. Spooky. _

I went back into my apartment as the tea pot started to whistle. I poored myself a cup of herbal green tea and sat in my living room staring at my window, I could see the rain streaking down it from behind the pale yellow curtains, cleanning the slight flim of dust that attached to it in my absense, _ at least I won't haveto clean it_. I started to drift into a half sleep, thinking about what and where I was going to next. _I probably am going to have to move in with Hawkeye for a while to be safe. _

Just as I finished my cup of tea and was in deep thought about making another someone knocked on the door, making me jump in surprise, "I'm way too jumpy."I went to the door and opened it slightly and saw it was Ed. I sighed, mostly out of relief it was just him, and partly out of announce. "What do you need, Ed?" I asked trying to be polite but it came out as annoyed, guess I am more annoyed then I thought.

"How about a towel?" He asked paracticly pushing his way in the door.

"You know that's not what I was asking, but fine; I'll get you a towel." I replied glaring down at the back of his soked head as he walked into my livingroom. I walked through the livingroom to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, it had a big bleach stain in one of the corners. I smirked.

I threw the towel at his face, noting it didn't hurt my side, and he grumbled something and I smiled. He glared at me and said, "What are you smiling about?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Oh, just that when I threw the towel it didn't hurt. I'm on the road to a quick recovery. Now, why have you rudely come into my apartment while I was contemplating having another cup of tea?"

He puffed up, his blonde hair seeming not to be wet at all of a sudden, "Mustang told me to come and keep an eye on you. He seems oddly worried about you."

"Oh, then can I kick you out into the hall where you can "keep an eye on me" just as well as in my apartment?" I asked, "OR should I not even ask? And just tell you I had a nice little chat with our killer friend and he doesn't seem to want to kill me any more at this moment, hm."

"WHAT YOU TALKED TO HIM?" Ed shouted jumping up from the now wet couch.

"Yep, and not more then ten minutes before you got here. You have the darnedest luck with finding him Ed, "I replied shrugging one shoulder. Then I asked hopefully, "So does that mean you'll just leave?"

"Hell yes. If there is no reason for me being here why would I stay in the house of a giant?" he replied obviously angry that he missed Scar being here.

I opened the door with a smile, "Well then Ed, fair well."

He grumbled about something and then went through the door scrathing his head. I was two inches from the door being shut and him being gone when he shouted, "Wait Klara!"

I let out an extremly exasperated sigh and opened up the door again, "What do you want, Ed?"

"What did the two of you talk about?" he asked seemingly cerious about it.

I thought about it for a second then replied, "We really didn't talk about anything it truly was just a long stand of questions. Neither of us geting any were with answers to our questions except with another question. Now does that answer your question?"

"Uhhh, yes, er, no... I don't know." he said looking rather confused, "Did he say anything that would give away what he was planing on doing next?"

"Nope, but he did walk away when the subject of him stopping killing state alchemists for him knowing why I became one."

"Interesting." he said with that deep thoughtful look on his face. He looked up at me and then asked, "Why did you become a state alchemist?"

"Bye Ed," I said rolling my eyes, shuting the door. I sighed. _I became a state alchemist because I did. Easy as that, no real reason to be seen... I wonder how Scar would react to that answer?_ I chuckled to myself and got some more tea.

* * *

Shimobo:I hope you liked it. Tell me if you can think of anything to make it more interesting/ better. Something to make the chapters longer, something like that...

Hitomi: Ideas are always welcomed even if they might sprout a different story for a different manga all ideas are good ideas, unless they hurt you or others... ^~^ The story w/o all our side comments isn't even 5,000 words yet (4,960-ish), ideas are good. je ne


	6. Chapter 6

Scar's POV

_ Her deal doesn't seem fair._ I thought as I hid from the rain in a tunnel with a bunch of other homeless people. T_o stop doing what I'm doing just to get some information. Thinking this through seems like the smartest thing to do right now. Meanwhile, I'll take out some more alchemists._

Ed's POV

_What's her problem? She thinks she's all that because she's taller than me. _I thought as I headed back to the place Al and I were staying at, glad the rain had stopped.

Along the way I saw at least ten cats. Funny how the furry creatures stood out more after Al found out he wanted to keep all of them. As a white and brown one passed in front of me I noticed someone in the alley. I looked closer and noticed it was Scar. I grinned, this was my chance to finally "talk" to him.

Scar's POV

_ The world is really screwing me over today_, I thought as Ed Elric ran towards me. I wasn't planning on attacking him, of all the alchemists, in Central he was one of the best ones, not that the fact that he was strong scared me I was just looking for a relaxing day and kill some wimpy alchemists. There was nothing I could do about it now, he was the one to attack first.

Side stepping Ed's first swing, I charged up my attack and took my own first swing only for it to be dodged by the inordinately small Ed.

After that the movements became a blur to my mind and in the end I remember hitting him in the side in a very similar way as I had done to Ms. Mawole, but I didn't get through this without an injury myself I had a deep gash in my right arm, but despite this fact I decided to drag Full Metal out in the open, why I decided to do this I don't know, but afterwords I left quickly to hide. I knew that the other state alchemists would come by soon and I didn't want to be near by. At this rate I knew I wouldn't make it through fighting the three or four of them that would come to this boy's rescue, he's too popular to kill with out the reciprocation being harsh.

I quickly escaped to an alley a few blocks away and than I became dizzy and had to sit down. The cut in my arm was deeper than I thought. _The world is definitely out to get me today. I hope this garbage can is big enough for them to not notice me if they look here._

Klara's POV

There was an urgent knock on my door and I got up annoyed. _Why can't people leave me in peace so I can drink my tea?_ I asked myself going to the door.

When I opened the door I saw a slightly out of breath Mustang. "What's the matter with you?" I asked confused and possibly worried.

"Scar attacked Ed. I was making sure you were okay," He replied turning to walk away, with a now straight, if not serious face, probably bent on revenge and killing Scar who had injured Ed.

For some reason I was concerned for Scar, "Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"Back to the hospital to make sure Ed will be fine and that Al isn't freaking out, for now." he tossed over his shoulder and then turned the corner not far down the hall from my apartment.

I swore under my breath and rushed to find my boots, as much as I could rush with my side hurting every other second. I found then, underneath my couch, how they managed to squeeze underneath it was beyond me. Any way, I put them on and ran down the stairs and out of the apartment. I hiss at the pain in my side and glaring at it. _I really need to find some where other than central to heal up. _

I walked quickly, trying to not hurt myself anymore than I already have, towards the hospital. Only to find a bunch of military personal wandering around looking all serious with clipboards and tape marking off the area. I entered the area and grabbed a surprised major by his collar and asked, "Was this the place you guys found Ed?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered in response probably scared I'd hit him.

I let go of him, "Thank you!" I replied sheepishly. Then turning away from the creeped out major I looked around quickly, _If I was Scar, where would I scurry off to?_ I wondered as a wandered around in the area. There was a big splotch of blood on the ground with what looked like drag marks, like Scar dragged him out of the alley. _Odd. Very odd._

Then I noticed a trail of blood going away from the main spot, in a trickling manner in the opposite direction that Ed was dragged. I looked around me quickly to see if any one was paying attention to me and then I quickly followed the trail. The further I went the harder it was for me to follow, it going over bags of garbage and small walls.

Eventually I noticed it seemed to grow in size as if he stopped for a moment and then carried on. I rounded a corner in the maze of alleys that I was going through and saw one of Scar's legs. With what some people would say, lack of intelligence, I jogged over to him and I could feel the little bit of a scab that was left on my side pull apart to the point that I probably should have left this mini adventure and gone to the hospital to see if the idiotic doctors would finally put stitches in it. He, was as I suspected, out cold. I kicked his foot lightly and he didn't move, so I knelt down next to him to see what Ed did to him. When I saw his right arm I let out a low whistle and his eye lids fluttered open. I quickly stood up and backed away, he may have passed out but that seemed to be even more of a reason to back away to me. When he noticed it was me he seemed to relax some.

I smirked and said, "I don't know whither to feel sorry for you or to be pissed off."

I knelt down next him, ignoring any sort of protest he might have been trying to make and produced a large leaf to cover gash in his arm and then I dug into one of the many pockets in my pants and took out a needle and thread. I then proceeded to sow the leaf over the gigantic cut in his arm while closing it the best I could as well.

Scar's POV

_How the hell did Klara find me before any of the other alchemist bastards? _I asked myself, _Or am I just hallucinating from the lack of blood? _

She smirked, "I don't know whither to feel sorry for you or to be pissed off."

Oh, so she is real. My eyes flickered closed and then then next thing I knew there was pressure on my arm and I somehow managed to open my eyes again. She was sowing up my arm! Apparently she decided to feel sorry for me. Or she just didn't want to go to the hospital to get Ed's side of the story. Either way I don't think I mind much. I felt my eyes closing again and I knew this time was not just about to wake up soon from it.

Klara's POV

By the time I finished sowing up his arm he had passed out again and he hadn't uttered a word. For some reason I really wanted to kick him in the side to see if he woke up again, but I knew he wouldn't. I sighed. For the time being I was going to have to retrace my steps and head to the hospital, for my side was being annoying, I needed to talk to Ed, and Scar was definitely too heavy for me to carry on my own, his one arm was almost to heavy for me to pick up when he passed out again. Dead weight sucks, so instead of moving him I scattered the garbage bags he stumbled over to throw off the tracking team, that was about to leave when I got back to the scene.

One of the team members noticed me come from that direction, "Hey you!"

I stopped in my tracks even though I really just wanted to run to the hospital. I looked at him and he glared at me, probably thinking that I was one of the few Ishbalians in Central liking what Scar was doing. Yes, I was one of the few Ishbalians living in Central but I didn't like want Scar was doing one bit, for the obvious reason, that was currently bleeding on my side.

"Name yourself and your purpose for being here." He ordered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I saluted to him and replied, " Major Klara Mawole, state alchemist, and I was seeing if I could find Scar, but the bastard climbed over one too many walls and my side ripped open again, and if you don't mind I'll be on my way to the hospital to see how my good friend Edward is doing and get my side redone up."

Surprise covered his face and he replied, "Okay, sorry, carry on, soldier."

I nodded and walked on my merry way, and I rolled my eyes at him as soon as he couldn't see. People these days stopping injured women on their way to the hospital just because they walk out of an alley that a mass murderer is suspected to have escaped down just because they are of the same race.

* * *

Yeah, I'm really proud of myself for finally getting this done and I thank those few people how have read, and favorited it, otherwise I wouldn't have taken the time and effort to switch this story and my few other ones to my new computer. Oh, and i didn't have anybody edit this if it isn't evident ( i think that's the right word... heheh) Any way I hope you injoyed it. I suck at writing fights. Please tell me things that I could improve on! Til next time *bows and then quickly scurries off*


	7. Chapter 7 dun dun dun a name wow!

I'm proud of me~! I actually am updating this again within a reasonable time! A little less then a month is good, especially sense I hadn't updated before that for more than six months... deep apologizes for that to any one reading this thing. A plus side right now is that this chapter is actually a reasonable length, as in it's a little more than 2,000 words, about three pages, and the first few were barely a thousand, if that, the story being actually around 8,500 words with out all my extra crap at the top! ^~^ This makes me happy! Enjoy and please give me feed back!

* * *

When I got to the hospital the nurse in the entry looked up. He face went from pleasant to shocked, "Ms. Mawole are you okay?"

"Nothing new is the matter if that's what you mean." I replied looking at my side, the bandage completely a mess of blood and the blood was starting to stain my favorite pair of pants.

She quickly paged a doctor and brought me to a chair. The doctor, it was the brown haired one I've had on my previous adventures in the hospital within the past month came over shaking his head and sighing, "I don't know how you manage to live at all Major."

"Not very carefully, obviously. If I was more careful I wouldn't live in Central. Actually moving sounds like a good idea. I've been receiving too many visitors lately."

The doctor huffed as he unbound my side hold a towel cover it as to not let too much blood flow onto the floor of the hospital, because that would just cause more of a mess for the doctors to clean up.

"You really need to be more careful," Mustang said looking down at me, "If you bleed to death because of that wound we would have to add another person to Scars kill count. And I would be worried that Ed would split his side open and bleed out because of it too."

I grimaced slightly because of the doctor messing with my side and as well as the thought of dieing because of it. At this point I was pretty sure that Scar didn't want me to die because of it. I wanted to laugh all of a sudden but I knew I shouldn't so I just replied, "Don't make me laugh at the aspect that Ed might die the same way as me."

The doctor look at me like I was insane, and instead of commenting on what I just said like I could tell he really wanted to do he shook his head and sighed for at least the second time towards me.

I held back another chuckle that raised in me and I asked Mustang, "Did Scar actually attack Ed or was it the other way around?"

He looked at me with a slightly confused serious face. "Why does that matter?"

I shrugged my shoulder and looked out the front door, "I guess it doesn't really matter."

When the doctor was done patching up my side again I left the hospital and headed back to my apartment. Mustang had left before the doctor was done to go check on Ed again and I left before he came back. I had a plan and I knew the boys wouldn't like it.

On my way to my apartment I went through area where Ed and Scar fought earlier and asked the returning search team, "Did you find him?"

The leader shook his head angrily, "No, we lost his trail."

I frowned and said, "That's no good." but I was happy that I messed up the trail well enough for that to happen. This makes my plan actually able to work. I carried on my way towards my apartment and at the next corner I turned heading towards an ally entry way that was closer to where Scar managed to get to.

I eventually found my way to him without having to climb over any walls and he was awake again. I smiled at him and said, "You know you're lucky I'm a forgiving person."

He looked up at me confused. I didn't know whither it was because he didn't realize I had left or he he didn't know why I kept coming back. Before he could say anything to me I asked, "Can you stand up?"

He still looked confused for a moment. I knelt down next to him and transmuted a crutch out of some the garbage that was laying near by and some light came to his eyes as to why I was asking him. That I was going to help him. And I was planning on doing so and then leaving central to get some rest of my own so no one would ever have to know that I did.

He tried to get up and almost fell and I caught before he bit the dust again. I some how kept the crutch in my hands in the process and I got him to lean on it, which he did heavily. When he was standing there with out my help I nodded once and he asked wearily, "Why are you helping me?"

I blinked once and then answered, "Truly I don't know. Maybe we'll find that out eventually. Just come on it looks like it's going to rain and the last thing I need right now is a cold to aggravate my side even more."

He nodded and started to move and he almost fell. I caught him again and said, "It was hard to get you up in the first place don't fall again please."

He smirked and we slowly made it to my apartment.

Scar's POV

The two of us moved dangerously slow, but I knew if we had moved any faster I probably would have blacked out again already. I still don't know the reason for her to help me out, other then the slight chance that she was freakishly good natured. I shook my head and she glanced at me worried, like she was afraid that I was going to pass out again. I hadn't passed out sense we started moving, so I don't know if I actually am going to. If I don't the both of us are going to be extremely happy.

Although because she knew that there was a chance of that we stuck to side roads and allies until we arrived within a block of her apartment. We stopped at the edge of the alley and she looked both ways before she glanced at me and said looking worried, "We are going to have to rush to my apartment."

I looked up from her to the building._ Damn I hate blood loss, if it wasn't for blood loss I wouldn't be in this situation._ I blinked once. _Why didn't I blame Full Metal?_ I shook my head to clear it of the thought and asked, "Why are you willing to help me?"

She glared at her apartment building and then replied, "I'll tell you when we get into my apartment if you don't pass out."

I smirked slightly. "Sounds like a deal."

Klara's POV

I counted to three after he smirked and then I started to half drag him forward again. We made it to the door of my building with out a hitch and I managed to push him through the front door before I heard Al yell, "Major Mawole! Heeelllloo!"

I gasped and turned towards him smiling and I waved, "Hello Al."

He stopped jogging when he was standing in front of me and he peered over my head trying to look in through the dirty window in the front door, "Who was that Klara? Did you make a new friend?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of." I replied scratching the back of my head looking towards the door. _Good he got himself away from the door_, "He's actually just some hobo I found that looked really hungry. I took him here to give him some food. Impulsive reaction you know?"

Al nodded, "Yep, I bring home cats all the time. They are too cute to pass by."

I chuckled lightly. "Al, why did you come and find me? You looked like you were in a hurry too."

"Ah!" Al started, "Well, I came to make sure you knew about Ed and that you were okay. I met Mustang on the way over here though so I found out you knew about him and that you were okay from him, so I came to chat for a little while. Although I should let you go back to your new friend shouldn't I?"

I blinked once and then smiled, "Thank you for worrying about me Al! And you're right I don't know what he'll do if I don't go soon. It was nice talking to you again. So long Al."

He waved and started to walk away and I could have sworn the tin can head smiled. I shook my head and went in the building sighing in relief that he didn't want to help me feed my new found hungry hobo friend.

I looked around not seeing Scar and became confused. I looked again and found him sitting on the lowest step on the stair case, look all stoic and trying to look cool. Impossible to do when you're covered in blood by the way.

I walked over to him and sighed again, "That was close."

He glared at me and asked again, "Why are you willing to help me?"

I tsked and replied, "We may be in my apartment building but we are not in my apartment yet. And I live on the fifth floor."

He stopped glaring and looked up the stairs visibly paling and he gulped. These actions surprised me. He stood up on his own but grabbed the railing when he became light headed.

I grinned, "You're getting better already! That's good. The sooner you're better the sooner you and I both can leave Central for a while. Escape the constant man hunt for you and for me escape people who don't like me."

He gave me a look that was almost bemused and he took a step up the stairs, stumbled slightly and I caught my sigh before it came out and him. This was going to be a long trip up the stairs.

An hour and a half later we achieved the status of being in front of my door and he was sweating buckets and I felt like I was going to barf, for I was covered in the sweat buckets. I leaned him up against the wall and unlocked my door and then almost literally dragged him through my front door and I kicked it close.

We some how made it to my living-room with him only almost falling on his face, taking me with him, once, and I dumped him unceremoniously onto my old couch that is in the need of replacement and he grunted, in what was most likely pain.

I then collapsed on to the chair and half glared, "I think dragging you up those stairs was the hardest thing I've done sense moving that couch into here."

He once again glared at me and probably would have said, "I didn't ask you to do this... Why are you willing to help me?" If he wasn't so close to passing out.

I went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water and started the tea pot on a low heat so I could have more tea later. I handed him the glass which he took and somehow drank from. He drank the whole thing and then flopped back down. I smiled and said, "Get some sleep I'll answer your question when you wake up."

He half glared at me as I headed out of the room. I rolled my red eyes at him, "What I'm going to take a shower. It's not like I'm avoiding answering you. You need the sleep more than an answer and I need a shower more than I need to answer you."

He glared at me rolling his eyes and then he closed them. I read this as "What ever you're going to answer me in the end even if you don't want to and sleep is the only option I have right now other than getting that answer." Or that just might have been what I thought it meant; he might of just glared and rolled his eyes to make it seem like he is actually stronger than he really is and that he didn't just pass out again.

For some reason I get the strong feeling this is going to be a long two weeks, if he stayed that long.

* * *

Yeah so you like? or no? tell me I'm good with negativity I blame my twin... _ and I have cake and Ice Cream if nothing else at the current time waiting to be gobbled up...

Also! I have a few ideas on where this story could go one ends it quickly , others would drag it on for a while if any readers would be willing to tell me if they want me to add on or just to end it (I wont take it in a bad way unless you want me to ( saying to end it because it sucks would be a an obvious negative way to say to end it)) Although I might take a while after this if I get anybody saying they want more, because my current plan is to end it.

Oh! also even if you have what you think is a lame comment then say it anyway! I love them, any kind of comment it means some one had something to say about my writings and I will be nice and update sooner if you comment on it ^~^ Me and my "OH! some one read that? Oh, snap I haven't worked on that in a long time! _ I should work on that again~!" happens a lot so review/comment/rant about/on my story! (yay word count XD almost 500 words of non-story on this chappy sorry)


	8. Chapter 8 Klara leaves Central

Yeah, I would like to thank Horseluvr888 for adding this to their favorites, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have remember that I said I was going to work on it over summer break. Although, summer is over, for me, a whole week now (school started for me on August 31st it's a strange thing, but truthful)... And I got this done.

WARNING: I didn't even attempt to edit it, as in there are going to be many grammatical mistakes, considering school is zapping all of my energy, it being almost 7 pm and I'm almost falling asleep proves this (and I think the only reason I'm still awake is the German metal I'm listening to). ALSO: there is excessive use of ketchup in this chapter, if you dislike I'm sorry. But please ENJOY THE STORY!

Oh and I say a disclaimer, I do say it! I don't own anything to do with this, other then my character, Klara Mawole (that is her name right? O_o), but if you want use her.

* * *

two weeks later

Scar's POV

The one thing I learned while staying with Klara is that she's extremely good at avoiding answering questions. Like when Mustang came over to check up on her after he hadn't seen her for a few days. The same thing with Al. And with why she even helped me in the first place. Sometimes I think she's avoiding answering because she doesn't have a reason, or at least a good reason. Although the chances of her having a good reason is very unlikely considering that I almost killed her not more than four months ago.

She came out of the bathroom drying her hair off and cocked her head to the side and asked, "When do you plan to leave? You can't stay here forever, you know that right?"  
I glared at her from couch that I've been sleep on for the past couple weeks, "I'm not an idiot."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me, "You didn't put on the end of that statement that you usually do. I see you can teach old dogs new tricks. I mean, saying that alchemists are idiots to an alchemist, isn't so bright considering I saved your ass."

I felt my face go blank as I replied, "Yeah, and I almost killed you. Thus, you taking me in, makes you an idiot."

She threw the towel at me and for the first time I managed to dodge it. I smirked. She looked surprised for a brief moment in time and then she grinned, "Now would you look at that! You can move finally. Makes me almost want to leave you here, go on a vacation and wait for the news of you living with me make the head lines on tv."

_Does she really takes me as a fool enough to stick around if she isn't here? I'm not her pet or something. _I thought glaring at her. I shook my head and threw the towel back at her, and she deflected it back into the bathroom, probably somehow landing on the pile of clothes she always leaves in there. Her grin dwindled down to a normal smile, which I noticed is almost always plastered on her face unless she's in deep thought, or is mad for one reason or another.

She went into the kitchen, turning on her water for tea, and then she came back out, "What do you want to eat? And don't say something not putrid. Seriously, I didn't think an oaf like you could have such a great vocabulary."

I smiled slightly, "Okay, then I want something that is edible. Food should be edible."

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned back into the kitchen to make something. After a few minutes I got off the deteriorating couch and went to use the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom there was a knock on the door, a shout of surprise and then an angered yell of, "Ed! How many times do I have to tell you not to barge into my apartment?"

I heard an annoyed, reply from Ed and I looked at the closed door, wondering what I was going to do. I was stuck in the bathroom, and as far as I know Ed could come in here in a moment. I glared and silently cursed the fact that she had a glass shower door and the fact she cleaned it recently. I sighed and looked to the small window, it would have to do.

As I wriggled my feet out of the window on to the fire escape, the door to the bathroom opened and Ed glanced around suspiciously. He went back into the living-room and I let out my breath which I hadn't realized I was holding. I sighed and sat on the fire escape until I heard Ed leave, he's a noisy fellow when he doesn't care if he's being loud.

I glanced back inside the bathroom and Klara came in and looked relieved when she saw me looking in the window. She smiled and scratched her arm, "You know, I don't know if it would have been worse if he found you in my bathroom then outside of it."

I calmly climbed back inside and replied, "He didn't find me at all so it doesn't matter."

She looked worried again, "But what if he finds you next time?"  
I looked at her and replied, "There won't be a next time. I'll leave tonight. I'm obviously well enough to move on my own."

Surprise flashed on and off of her face and then she turned to leave. As I was about to wonder if she was upset that I said I was leaving she called from the living-room, "Are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going to come eat?"

It was my turn to be surprised and I walked to her little kitchen, it's blood red wallpaper still stuns me when I walk in. She had toast, eggs, butter, grape jam, some daisies and some plates set out on her table and I sat down in the chair I always occupy whilst we are eating. She pulled the ketchup out of her fridge and sat down dishing herself some eggs, then commenced to drown them with ketchup.

I kept my scowl inside and buttered up a piece of toast. I really don't see why she feel to have ketchup along with some eggs when ever she makes them. She really could make something else if she doesn't like them that much.

The rest of breakfast went by silently, other then the sound of the almost empty ketchup bottle as she added _more_ ketchup to the gooey mess she called eggs, and of course the crunch of toast, but that is expected of with toast being one of the main parts of the meal.

I helped clear the dishes, and actually washed them, I think it was the first time she had me help at all since I arrived in her abode. As I got done I heard the door going in and out of the apartment close. I glanced around the corner and noticed Klara kicking her boots off, holding something made of fabric in her arms.

Curious I went into the living-room while drying hands of the soapy water, "What's that? I asked trying to seem indifferent.

"This," She said walking towards me, "is a cape, cloak thing to replace the one that became a bloody mess that you used to wear. Just make sure that you don't lose it, or get it bloody, your or anybodies blood, for that matter."

Shocked into silence for a moment, I simply stared at it. It was a plain tan like my last one, and in much better condition. Instead of saying anything I simply took it from her and sat on the couch. My surprise immense.

"Oh, and since you are being quiet I feel the need to tell you, I'm leaving Central tonight." My head snapped up to look up at her and she almost laughed, " I'm going on vacation, and really I was was only waiting for you to leave here for to leave."

I nodded once and decided that I was going to leave Central as well, maybe head somewhere to hide myself for a little while, clear my name, and come back latter.

As the sun set I helped Klara carry her bags down the stairs that gave me so many troubles going up on my first night here. When we entered the lobby I put on my new cloak and flipped up the hood. She smiled slightly, "Well, Mister, this is where we part ways, for I don't want to have to sneak about to leave. And If I leave first there is a high chance I can distract the main force that is trying to kill you."

I nodded in reply, and she headed out of the door. I leaned on the wall to wait ten minutes before I would slink off into the night and make my way away from Central, maybe to somewhere it rains less.

* * *

I also want to say the title will come into play in the last chapter (currently planning it to be the next one, although my plans don't always go so well) **THANK YOU FOR READING TELL ME HOW IT WAS PLZ!**


End file.
